


Please Forgive Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, References to Depression, Self-Harm, TriggerWarning, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Snufkin finally comes back to MoominValley... but different. What’s wrong with his friend? And more importantly, how can he help?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might change title ;-;. Stay on the look out.

It was almost spring. Spring was an important time for Moomintroll. Not only did the cold air disperse and make room for the flora, but Snufkin was coming. Sweet Snufkin. Even the thought of his name brought a smile to Moomin’s face as he sat at the edge of a log waiting for the wanderer to appear. Moomin’s head raced with thoughts, what will he and the brunette do first? They could find some kind of adventure to go on, or if Snufkin preferred to relax they could go fishing. Gosh, this was going to be the best spring and-

….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... _ He. Never. Came. _

Moomin was distressed, he would go on and on about what could of happened to the Mumrik. Little My found it annoying, while MoominMama insisted that Moomin wait. “Snufkin can take care of himself,” she’d say, “Don’t be too worried dear.” 

It was almost mid Summer when Moomin finally stopped waiting around for Snufkin. ‘ _ Maybe he got hurt…?’  _ Moomin thought to himself ‘ _ Maybe I should go looking for him?’  _ The possibilities were endless, but MoominTroll was just too timid to look. He’s never really gone far from the valley. A few sailing trips, but nothing much. He sighed. Where was his friend?

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

Snufkin finally emerged from his tent. He knew it was practically the end of Winter and he knew MoominTroll had been waiting for him… He just wasn’t ready to go back. He had grown even thinner from his lack of appetite, and his eyes had dark circles embedded under them. He looked at his hands, why they want  _ him  _ back anyway? This whole situation was stupid. Weather Moomin was looking forward to him returning or not, he would  _ never  _ want  _ him  _ back looking like  _ this.  _

The vagabond rubbed his temple. He lifted his sleeve to reveal his forearm littered with past scars and marks. He silently lifted his hunting knife to his flesh.  _ No. What would Moomin think? _ He let out a sigh and dropped the blade on the ground.  _ He’d probably think of how much of a bad friend you are. Not even showing up for Spring OR Summer? Pfft- _

Snufkin looked up at the cloudy sky.  _ There’s still time… ‘Maybe I could make it back before they’re done hibernating.’  _ He smiled for the first time in ages. Any excuse to see MoominTroll was gold in the brunette’s eyes.

As soon as Snufkin packed, he set off for MoominValley. He was sure he could make it there by Spring. He just had to try. Hopefully his odd sleep schedule and appetite wouldn’t affect his travel  _ too  _ much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin tries to eat Supper with the gang

It was the first day of Spring when Snufkin made it to MoominValley. He nearly passed out as soon as he’d made it. He turned to see that Moomin had been filled with joy at the sight of his arrival. He smiled and shook his head at the sight.

“Snufkin!” Moomin shouted when he finally managed to make his way to the brunette. 

“MoominTroll.” Snufkin beamed. He hadn’t felt so happy in months. 

“It’s so good to have you back.” Moomin said, hugging the Mumrik. “You seem thin.”

Snufkin was taken aback at the comment. He regained his poker face and gave a light smile, “Well, you know how Winter is.”

“I don’t,” Moomin responded jokingly, “Buuut I could ask Mama if you can stay for dinner.” 

Snufkin shook his head and put his hands up in denial, “Nono, I-“

“ _ Please  _ Snufkin? Just this once,” Moomin pleaded.

Snufkin sighed, “Alright, fine.”

….

The rest of the day Moomin helped Snufkin with his little campsite despite his need to do things on his own. The whole time Moomin couldn’t help but notice how small his friend had become. Sure, he had always been the skinny type, but never to this extent. 

Moomin was sitting on a near tree trunk as Snufkin finished the final touches to his tent. He would be living here for awhile after all. 

Moomin sighed and nervously played with the ends of his tail. “Hey Snufkin?” He asked.

The brunette responded with a hum of acknowledgment as he continued his work. 

Moomintroll asked a small question, “W-why didn’t you come back to the valley last Spring? I was worried…”

Snufkin paused for a moment, then went back to what he was doing. “You shouldn’t have been. And you know I’m not shackled to MoominValley, I didn’t have to come back. Not now or ever.” The words came out harsher than intended, but still got his message through. 

Moomin flinched and continued, “I just… it’s so lovely when you come back for the warm weather. I missed you last year…” Moomin felt a thick blush of crimson rise to his face.

Snufkin shook his head.  _ ‘What if I hadn’t come back? What if I was gone forever? Dead? What would MoominTroll do?’ _

_ _ Moomin looked at the house, “It’s nearly supper! We should be going, “ he said grabbing Snufkin’s arm and playfully pulling him towards the house. 

The Mumrik winced and pulled back his arm. He looked up at the eyes of his concerned friend, “Just a sprain.”

“Oh,” Moomin said aloud, “Mama can probably help with th-“

“No, really Moomin I’m alright.” Snufkin said as he walked past the troll and to the steps of the house.

“Oh… Well, Ok!” 

….

When the pair stepped into the cottage the Mumrik couldn’t help but feel overjoyed by the familiar atmosphere. It’s been too long. 

Snufkin nervously followed Moomin into the kitchen where MoominMama was staying. She looked up from her cooking and acknowledged the two faces in the room. 

“Hello Moomin dear,” she smiled, “and hello Snufkin. It’s great to have you back in the valley.” 

The vagabond kept his gaze to the floor and added a quick, “It’s good the be back.”

MoominMama nodded as she took note of the Mumrik’s shabby appearance. She then turned back to Moomin, “You two came just in time, I just finished cooking. Once Papa and Little My get back we can start supper.”

Snufkin frowned. How was he to get away with dinner? He couldn’t just play around with the food on his plate, that’d be plain rude. Maybe he could eat the food, keep it down for a bit, and scarf it up later. He cringed at the thought of trying to throw-up such large portions throughout the night. 

….

Once everyone showed up, supper had started almost immediately. There was everything from mashed potatoes to creamed corn. Snufkin nervously examined the huge meal and looked anxiously at MoominMama. 

“Uh… Excuse me MoominMama, but why such a big meal?”

MoominMama smiled, “It’s the first day of Spring, we should celebrate.”

“Besides,” Little My chimed in, “It looks like you need it.” 

MoominMama gave Little My a warning look and took a seat to eat with the family. 

The brunette looked across the array of food. He concluded he should start small. He grabbed himself some mashed potatoes and a bit of cooked fish. He looked nervously at his plate as he poked around.

Moomin caught on and felt concern for his friend, while MoominMama came up with theories for the wander’s strange behavior and appearance. Little My at the moment was entranced by MoominPapa’s stories and enjoyed pointing out plot holes and missed opportunities. 

It was a little while into supper when Snufkin finally decided to take a small bite of fish.  _ Bad choice.  _ He held his stomach beneath the table and took small breaths. 

No one seemed to notice except MoominTroll beside him, “Snufkin?” He said quietly. “What’s wrong?”

The brunette kept his gaze on the food in front of him and flashed the troll a painful smile, “Nothing Moomin, really.”

Ten minutes later Snufkin couldn’t take it anymore. He had to go.  _ Now.  _

_ _ The wanderer stood up suddenly and backed towards the exit, “Thanks for having me, the food was lovely. Anyway, bye!” And with that the family heard the slam of the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I only post at like 2-3 in the morning. I guess it’s just my fan fiction hour :()


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost big reveal time

Snufkin ran into the forest and behind a nearby tree. He put his arm up to rest on the tree, then felt that  _ sick  _ feeling again. He crouched as he held his stomach. He swiftly dug a small hole and let the contents of his stomach desist. 

….

Moomin looked at the chair his friend had sat in a few moments ago. He sighed and picked at his food, “Mama?”

“Yes dear?” She responded.

“Can I speak with you? …. privately?”

MoominMama nodded before following MoominTroll out of the kitchen. 

“It’s about Snufkin… I’m worried about him.” The troll stated, “He’s been acting weird since he’s come back, tell me you’ve noticed?!”

MoominMama simply nodded and sighed, “He has been acting a bit anxious, but give him some time. He’s just got here.”

“Well… ok… But he also  _ looks  _ different. I don’t think he’s been eating or sleeping. And I think he’s hurt.”

Mama nodded and looked at her son, “This is Snufkin we’re talking about, dear. He’s probably trying to get better. But if he’s not, I want you to tell him our doors are always open.”

Moomin nodded.

“Now, what do you mean by ‘hurt’ apart from the other things mentioned?”

Moomin pointed to his arm, “I tugged his arm and he looked like he was in pain.” Moomin sighed, “I’m worried about him, Mama. He just looks miserable. I just want him to get better.” 

“How’s about you go examine his wounds tomorrow and come back to tell me how serious they are.”

“Deal!”

MoominMama gave a small smile and nodded, “You’re very observant, dear. You must really care about him.”

MoominTroll blushed and beamed back, “I really do.”

….

The Mumrik awoke to the sound of.” someone at his tent. He put his head in his arms, unsuccessfully trying to stop his tent from spinning. He quickly slipped on his coat, boots, and hat and peeked his head out.

“What is it?” He asked.

It was Moomin. He was looking at the ground while nervously playing with the end of his tail. “Sorry to wake you,” he muttered, “I thought you’d be up by now.”

Snufkin looked up at the position of the sun. He  _ should  _ be up right now. His gaze landed back on his friend, “No, it’s ok. What did you want to ask?”

Moomin’s eyes fell downcast, “I remembered your arm being hurt yesterday. If it was ok with you… I wanted to take a look at it and patch it up.”

Snufkin’s jaw nearly dropped. He can’t let Moomin see that arm. He grabbed his arm behind him inside the tent. “Really Moomin, my arm is fine. It’s practically healed up already!”

“Are you sure?” Moomin asked, “Because the other day it seemed like it bothered you.”

“I’m very sure. It only bothered me because it was still scaring up from the gash.” 

Moomin frowned, “I thought you said it was a sprain?”

Snufkin mentally slapped himself for messing up his story. He didn’t look the Moomin in the eye, “Well… Yes… But you see, I fell from a ledge. And after I had fallen I gashed  _ and  _ sprained my arm.”

Moomin nodded but seemed to pick up on the tenseness in the room. He looked at the ground and smiled, “I hope you know that you can come to me anytime. Even if you just want to talk. I’m here for you, always.”

Snufkin stared at the Moomin. His head was fogged with thoughts. Moomin was such a kind and loyal friend, should he tell him about his strange behavior? What would MoominTroll do with the information? Would he see him as weak?  _ Selfish.  _ That’s probably what he’ll think he is. 

Snufkin sighed and looked the Moomin in the eyes. “MoominTroll…” He winced at the words about to come out, “I think there’s something I should tell you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moomin’s such a nice bOyFrIend.
> 
> yOu knOw, a BoY thAt’S a frIenD

**Author's Note:**

> Sorrrryyy bout’ thissss
> 
> Also small chapter... sorry bout’ that too


End file.
